Kung Fu Club (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the actual club, see Kung Fu Club (group). , Scott Kreamer | Storyboarder(s) = Mark Sperber, Sean Petrilak, Luther McLaurin | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = Kung-fu-club-cast.jpg | Previous = Crazy Little Ling Called Love | Next = The Hunger Game | Poll = What did you think about "Kung Fu Club"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Kung Fu Club" is the thirteenth episode from season three of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis When Shifu sends Po to shut down an underground fight club, the panda disobeys his master and joins the club instead.ToonZone.net - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Kung Fu Club" Summary The episode opens up with a water buffalo easily defeating several opponents, and disrespecting his opponents. Lian then comes to the middle to remind him that the first rule of the club is to respect others. The buffalo disrespects Lian before a masked snow leopard knocks him out. In the Training Hall, Po is training with the Adversary when Shifu comes in, asking him to find and close the kung fu club. Po finds the club intriguing, but Shifu tells him that it is dangerous. In the village, Po looks around for anything or anyone suspicious, and finds three villagers entering a building. Po attempts to enter it, but he has to resort to sneaking in. In the building, Po finds out that the club holds their meetings there, and decides to watch the fight while using a barrel to hide his face. After Lian finishes sparring with a pig, Lian pulls Po to the middle to fight a small pig. After getting kicked, Po's barrel eventually falls off, revealing his identity. At that point, the same masked snow leopard fights Po. Po declares that he has to shut down the club, but at that point, the snow leopard reveals that he is none other than Peng! Peng delivers one kick, which knocks out Po cold. In Act 2, Peng is trying to wake up Po. Po then gets up, and announces he has to shut down the club by Shifu's orders. Peng then tells the story of how he and Lian started the club. He mentions how despite the masters at the Jade Palace are heroic, they couldn't be everywhere. So, he and Lian started opening up clubs all over China, and soon, many joined. Surprisingly, Po wants to join the club, which Lian and Peng gladly accept. Over the next few weeks, with Po's assistance, the club members are training so that they can protect themselves. One night, while a bunch of club members are walking down a road, they are stopped by a croc and pig thug. Using what they've learned, the four members beat up the thugs forcing them to retreat. In Camelback Mountain, while the pig thug is explaining what happened to Tong Fo, he interrupts mentioning how his best thugs have been getting defeated. He then plots to end the Dragon Warrior once and for all. In Act 3 the next morning, while Lian and Peng were cleaning up teeth and talking about their success so far, they're quickly kidnapped and tied up by Tong Fo's gorilla bandits. Tong Fo then forces Peng to kill Po with a needle, or his girlfriend gets killed. Meanwhile, Po is getting ready for a big night at the Kung Fu Club, but has to make sure Shifu doesn't find out. To distract him, Po tells Shifu that Master Yao is in the forest. Though it catches his attention, Shifu is suspicious about it, and decides to investigate himself by putting on a disguise. Later on that night, Po is getting ready for the first fight of the night, when Peng challenges him. Peng fights aggressively, and manages to stab Po with the needle, seemingly killing him. Soon after, it's revealed that Po was faking it, and with the help of some club members, they defeat most of Tong Fo's thugs. Peng then demands the release of Lian, but even as Tong Fo taunts about Lian's execution, it's revealed that Lian found a way to escape. With Shifu's help, Tong Fo and the rest of his thugs are defeated and presumably jailed afterward. Shifu then tells the club that under permission of the Jade Palace, the ban on amateur kung fu has been lifted. As a result, Lian and Peng decide to set up kung fu clubs all over China once again. Voice cast * as Po / Villager #1 / Thug #2 * as Shifu / Goat / Pig villager #2 / Doorman / Buffalo * as Mrs. Yoon / Bunny / Pig villager #1 / Village kid / Pig (#1) * as Peng / Villager #2 / Thug #1 * Peter Hastings as Apple Cart Duck / Pig (#2) * as Lian / Pig villager #3 * as Tong Fo / Ox / Rabbit Trivia * The episode's title references the 1996 novel by , which was adapted into the popular 1999 starring and . Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 3 episodes